Alak Riordan
The voice of Woodbury Appearance Alak has pale white albino skin, with shoulder length white hair that he has dyed blue streaks into. Alak stands at around 5'4, and has a thin build. Alak is usually seen wearing very casual clothing, long sleeve shirts, T-shirts, vests, and is rarely seen with a weapon of any kind except for a knife which he keeps in his pocket at all times. Alak is supposed to wear contacts, and while he rarely does, when he does they're usually various colors. Personality Alak tends to bow down to his father's will quite often, and for this reason often does things considered meanspirited or cruel, however, when left to his own devices Alak is a pretty nice guy. Alak doesn't really think about the consequences of his actions, and tends to simply do whatever seems like the most fun at any point in time, as long as he's not disrespecting his father or making his father look bad. Alak tends to run the nightlife of Woodbury as far as the younger crowd goes, often hosting night club like parties in his family's bunker, much to the disdain of the guards, who claim the traffic attracts too much attention. Though due to his father, none of them try to stop him. Alak doesn't really like his father, or approve of the man's method. However, this has only been shown once, when Alak attempted to leave Woodbury. Unfortunately his father caught wind of it, and Alak was assaulted by his father and his father's goons. Since then Alak remains quiet about his father's actions. Relationships Derick Riordan- Alak's father, and jailor. Derick has a sort of gang in Woodbury, and has practically adopted them all. Derick holds family above all else, and see's Alak's disdain for himself and the gang as an insult. Faye Richards-A friend of Alak's, Faye's anti-social tendencies tend to make Alak try to involve her in more social activities. Jacob Martina- An old highschool friend of Jacob's, Alak tends to act as his eyes, keeping him up to date on everything going on in town. Inventory Has a collection of music records found by Henry Has a large knife used for self defense Clothing MREs his father stocked before the apocalypse Owns a pocket telescope for use in the radio tower Skills DJ- Alak wanted to run the radio tower before the world went to hell, and knows how to work all of the equipment. Knife fights- Alak's dad taught him to fight in order to defend their supplies, and while Alak's never allowed to touch a gun, he's very good with a knife. Belt tightening- Alak's father was always preparing for an apocalyptic event, and due to this rationed his food all along. Alak's used to not having a lot to eat, and being forced to make do with what he had. Anti-Sab- Alak has a tendency to throw parties often, which can get very loud. This, along with the fact they always take place after curfew makes him a pain in the neck for the poor Governness. Gallery Alak6.jpg|Alak's warned not to try and leave again Alak5.jpg|Alak's father and gang catch him trying to leave Alak4.jpg|Alak claims a collection of records Alak3.jpg|Alak speaking at a town meeting Alak2.jpg|Alak arranging another party Category:Walking Dead Characters